Type-09 ABV "Wyvern."
Name: Type-09 Artillery Bombardment Vehicle "Wyvern" Picture: http://www.halopedia.org/images/3/3a/Covenant_Air_Artillery.jpg Description: The Wyvern is an Auxiliary vehicle, being an Artillery unit. Contrary to the picture, it only has one turret, which resides at the back, symmetrically in the middle, like the larger turret in the picture. Think of this turret as the Halo 3 Mantis, that giant tripod turret, except it's not on a tripod, and it's not ridiculously huge. The barrel of this turret reaches half between the middle and the edge of the vehicle, when the turret's facing the front. (Sorry if that was confusing.) See those two bulbous ends at the front? Both are hollow inside, with the top acting as a latch. Both have two seats in each. The Right bulbous end (the one with blue circles on it) houses the Crew Chief and the Engineer, with the Crew Chief's seat up front, and the Engineers seat at back. The left bulbous end houses the Gunner and the Logistics. The Crew Chief is the head of the vehicle, and is responsible for driving and placement of the vehicle. The Engineer is responsible for the shields, engines, and maintenance of the vehicle. The Gunner is the "Co-Pilot" that is the one firing the shots off. Finally, the Logistics gathers information from Covenant Ground Forces calling in a strike package and sets those Coordinates up for a strike on the map. The turret fires three shots, like a BR, then reloads. The shots are relatively small, condensed for max damage output, but does splash damage to cover a large area around the shot. The Wyvern is also able to "lock on" to enemies, but this does not increase accuracy, so each shot can still miss the target even though the target has been locked on to. The reason it is called a Wyvern is because it "breathes fire" by firing the plasma, and has a "venomous bite", with the plasma acting as a bite as it impacts, and the large splash damage acting as the venom. See those two "wings" sticking out at the back? An exhaust port is on the back of each, used for venting out excess heat and plasma, and giving a temporary boost. On top of those wings are power storage units. Again, contrary to the picture, the storage units are actually inclines attached to the canopy of the Turret, and the inclines run to the edge of each wing. The Power Storage Units are a necessity for this vehicle, as they control power draw, for they distribute and retain power towards the energy needed to contain the magnetic field that allows the plasma to fly in atmosphere, towards the energy needed to heat the gun to the level to where plasma would be achievable, and towards the energy needed for alternative power, which powers secondary functions and maneuvering. The Wyvern has 75mm of armor up front, 60mm at the sides, and 40mm at the back. It has a speed of 15mph, but can reach a speeds of 30mph with it's boost feature. Shield Strength can take up to one Scorpion shot before dropping. The Wyvern can go into a lockdown state, which basically causes it to stop hovering and cling to the ground. This allows more stability in the vehicle, since when the vehicle is hovering, the constant moving could weakened accuracy. When in lockdown, the turret's "barrel" will extend outwards a few inches, accuracy is increased, and range is drastically increased. When not in lockdown, the Wyvern's range is usually 1,700 Meters, but in lockdown, and with the help of the power storage units, it's range can reach up to 14,000 Meters. The Wyvern has a charge up time for shots, with each charge time varying from range. 14,000 Meters takes 60 seconds for the charge up, 7,000 Meters takes 30 seconds, 3,500 meters takes 15 seconds, and so on. In case you're wondering, 1,700 meters takes 7 seconds. The Wyvern also has an internal shield generator, that causes the Wyvern to be encased in a transparent shield that lights up with a cyan color when shot at. This is to counteract the chance of the Wyvern being spotted and shot at, since it gives off a tremendous amount of heat and remnant plasma, which causes it to light up like a beacon on heat detection units. Dimensions: -''Height'': 4.6 Meters lowest, 5.3 Meters highest. -''Width'': 9.2 Meters slimmest, 10.75 Meters widest. -''Length'': 10 Meters shortest, 10.3 Meters longest. Strengths: -Frightening Damage output. -Plasma does splash damage on impact, doing further damage. -Able to "lock on" onto enemies. -Lockdown increases accuracy and drastically increases range. -An internal shield generator causes a transparent shield to encase the Wyvern. Weaknesses: -Light armor. -Exhaust ports can cause critical damage, if they're hit. -Lockdown leaves it immobile and vulnerable. -Gives of tremendous amounts of heat and remnant radiation, causing it to light up like it's a beacon on heat detection units. -Shots have a charge up time, with Lockdown shots having a one minute charge time. Category:Covenant Vehicles